Primeros dias
by kmi-17
Summary: spoilers 7ma temporada tal vez....quien sabe xD una serie de episodios algunos mas cortos otros mas largos respecto a su nueva vida juntos HUDDY
1. Dia 1

la idea era solo hacer oneshots... pero...me salio esto...da igual...tengo ideas, pero nada de tiempo, asi que me tardare en actualizar...

demas esta decir que esta situado luego de esa noche...asi que enjoy =)

* * *

**DIA 1**

House despertó sobre saltado en la cama, miro a todos lados y su vista se quedo inmóvil unos segundos en lado vacio que había al otro lado de la cama...no estaba...de nuevo...no ella no estaba...su respiración se hizo tensa y su mirada se perdió, todos sus músculos se habían contraído de golpe....había alucinado de nuevo?....había sido todo solo otro sueño?...

el sonido de la puerta de su casa al cerrarse lo hizo volver a la realidad...se incorporo otro poco con miedo de ver quien salía o entraba por esa puerta...

escucho quizás su voz proveniente desde la sala...era como si Cuddy estuviese...tarareando una canción?...frunció el entrecejo sin entender nada y recién ahí se vio desnudo...con su cama echa un desastre y extrañamente adolorido de todo el cuerpo...cosa que en cierta medida lo confundía aun más...busco su pantalón de pijama y una camiseta y camino sin prisas siguiendo aquel suave murmullo de notas que ahora parecía provenir de la cocina...

contuvo el aliento nuevamente al ver a su jefa de espaldas a el...cocinando?...mientras movía graciosamente las caderas al son de lo que parecía intentar cantar...

no pasaron más que algunos segundos hasta que ella se sintiera observada y se volteara a verlo...

-ummh... que haces despierto tan temprano?...-pregunto ella un poco a la defensiva...pero House parecía no querer contestar aun-llevas mucho tiempo ahí? como esta tu hombro?-volvió a preguntar entre divertida y avergonzada

-no lo sé, eh estado lo suficiente para que mini greggo quisiera salir a pasear...y ...mi hombro está bien...que haces aquí?...

ella pareció ofenderse ante la frase pues frunció el gesto...y el entendió de inmediato que no era la forma de preguntar lo que quería saber...

-el desayuno...no es obvio?-replico ella volteándose algo indignada mientras House ante esto suspiraba y miraba al techo...

-aun no me respondes...siempre creí que eras pésimo para madrugar...son apenas las 7 am... así que...

-sí respondí, no lo sé…y…solo quería saber si lo de anoche...-ella se volteo al escucharlo tan dubitativo de golpe...-en verdad ocurrió...-termino de decir cabizbajo, avergonzado, temeroso...

-depende de que crees que haya ocurrido...-respondió ella con una sonrisa queriéndolo torturar un poco...volvió a darse vuelta para terminar con las tostadas mientras continuaba...-según yo recuerdo... fue una noche movida para ambos...

no basto más que esa frase con ese tono de voz juguetón de parte de ella para hacer a House sonreí y que todos los colores volvieran a su rostro aliviado...se apoyo con más confianza en el marco de la puerta de la cocina

-pues...si fue una noche tan movida como recuerdo… creo que me estas ofendiendo...-dijo tranquilo esperando que ella voltease a verlo interrogante...y lo hizo...-no deberías estar a esta hora en la cama quejándote de lo bueno que soy?

ella sonrió y siguió en lo suyo...-olvidas un punto importante...soy decana decana de medicina...-dijo ella con una tono algo cansado...-pensaba llevarte el desayuno a la cama...pero ya que estas ahí...

-aun puedes hacerlo...y podrías no ir a trabajar hoy...-interrumpió el mientras ella ya comenzaba a servir todo logrando que volviera a mirarlo...

-no puedo...anoche...

-lo se... pero tenía que intentarlo...

ella sonrió ante eso...

-entonces...en la cama?...-el sonrió y asintió saliendo de la cocina para volver a la habitación...ella termino de alistar la bandeja y llego con ella a la habitación donde el ya sentado en la cama la esperaba

-porque te fuiste?...

-necesitaba una ducha...olvidas como está la tuya?...

-ummh...

-además de ver a Rachel y vestirme para ir a trabajar...y de traer algo de comer...como sobrevives con eso en tu alacena?-el solo se encogió de hombros y tomo una tostada, ella entonces lo miro un segundo y luego tomo su café pensativa...-piensas...ir a trabajar hoy?...porque deberías quedarte no quiero que tus puntos...

-tienes miedo que grite por el balcón de nuevo?...-ella lo miro dolida...y el por supuesto se arrepintió de recordar aquello...-no pensaba hacerlo...

-lo sé...-dijo ella bajando su mirada-pero...

-pero no quieres que se sepa aun...

-...es...complicado y...

-descuida...entiendo...-ella suspiro y una mano la entrelazo con la de él mientras con la otra acaricio su rostro...se acerco a él y estampo un suave beso en los labios del doctor...

-te amo...-susurro pegando su frente a la de el...

-lo sé...-respondió él con los ojos cerrados

-solo...démosle un tiempo al resto...-susurro ella separándose. El solo asintió...

-puedo decirle a Wilson no?...es nuestro mayor fan en el mundo el pobre creo que incluso ha sufrido más que nosotros...este sería como su final de teleserie...aunque pensándolo bien...-

-díselo...y esta es una orden....

-como digas jefa...-susurro él con una sonrisa haciéndola sonreí también. Estuvieron un minuto en silencio...no era incomodo...bueno, tal vez un poco...

-yo...ya debo irme...te veo en el almuerzo...

-segura que quieres correr el riesgo de que te vean almorzar conmigo?

-podríamos haberlo hecho en mi despacho...pero tienes razón...-dijo ella poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda un segundo pero volteándose a verlo para continuar...-si quiero correr el riesgo...iré por ti a las 2 a tu despacho...-susurro inclinándose para dale un nuevo beso y luego salir de su habitación dejándolo con una imperceptible sonrisa

* * *

House llego a eso de las 12 del día al hospital, luego que su jefa lo dejara en la cama había decido dormir un poco mas...no entendía como Cuddy podía ir a trabajar luego de solo haber dormido media hora...o quizás no durmió...quien sabe...dejo su mochila en el despacho y sin siquiera quitarse sus lentes de sol ni su chaqueta negra de cuero(la con raya azul) entro a la sala de diagnósticos al no ver a alguien en su equipo...solo asomo la cabeza por la puerta lateral...

-y 13?...-ante la pregunta todos se miraron...todos menos Taub que jugaba nervioso con su lápiz...

-tu sabes algo...que yo no sé...-dijo House entrando del todo acercándose...

-te ves bien...mucho mejor...-comento Foreman impresionado...

-13 te volvió gay o algo por el estilo?...-dijo a medio camino…-solo necesitaba mi sueño de belleza-comento de mala gana mientras quedaba al lado de Taub...-suéltalo...ya apenas puedes soportarlo...

-ella...se fue...anoche dejo una carta sobre tu escritorio...-comento de manera triste el cirujano...

House se impresiono un poco y luego solo salió en busca del dichoso sobre...genial...ahora tendría que contratar a una mujer en su equipo o Cuddy...Cuddy....golpeo con él sobre su mano e intento no sonreír lográndolo...miro a sus patitos que interrogaban a Taub en ese momento...suspiro...y con sobre en mano abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea, camino hasta el borde y paso de un balcón a otro abriendo la puerta sin tocar.

-pensé que esa mala costumbre se te había quitado cuando decidí no poder llave a esa puerta...-dijo Wilson indicando la puerta de la oficina con el bolígrafo

-13 dimitió...-dijo sin mas House tirando el sobre encima del escritorio del oncólogo sentándose frente a el...

-qué?...-ante la pregunta el nefrólogo solo lo incentivo a ver el sobre con la mirada...leyó rápido y se quedo mirando a House sorprendido...-que...que harás?...que piensas hacer?

-nada...soy un genio pero me temo que no eh tenido ninguna epifanía con respecto al Huntington aún...

-pero...

-hablaste con tu ex?...

-por eso viniste?...en serio no te importa 13?

-eso es un sí?...

-Cuddy si compro la casa...pero aun no se muda...aunque se suponía lo haría el fin de semana pasado...-

-y...no quieres saber porque no lo a echo?...-ahora si la pequeña sonrisa fue inevitable

-que es lo que sabes?...-pregunto receloso el oncólogo mirando a su amigo...pero justo cuando House iba a responder la puerta del despacho se abrió dejando entrar a Cuddy quien se detuvo en seco al ver al nefrólogo

-que haces aquí?...pensé que no llegarías si no hasta las 2...

-que clase de empleado crees que soy?...- dijo en tono ofendido haciendo a Wilson elevar las cejas cansado de su sarcasmo...Cuddy miro a Wilson y luego a House

-ya le dijiste?...

-decirme que!-

-no me has dado tiempo...

-decirme que! Que pasa!...-dijo el oncólogo desesperado al ver que el duelo de miradas de sus amigos no terminaba

-me mudare con ella...-dijo House mirando a Wilson...

-que!...

-que!-se escucho casi al unisonó...

-pues eso...Cuddy no se ha mudado porque termino con Lucas, y ahora seré yo quien me mude con ella...

Cuddy ante esto abrió la boca sorprendida y se quedó mirando a House en tanto Wilson aun no salía de su asombro…la endocrina botó el aire frustrada e intento calmarse…camino a paso rápido y seguro ante el escritorio y dejó el archivo que llevaba sobre él…

-tú! Quiero esto listo antes de las 2…-le dijo a Wilson quien solo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente…-y tú! A mi despacho…AHORA!-le dijo a House saliendo rápido del despacho dejando a ambos médicos mirando a la puerta.

Pocos segundos después el nefrólogo se ponía de pie…

-eh eh eh eh! Alto ahí! Donde crees que vas!... merezco una explicación!-medio gritó Wilson poniéndose de pie

-luego habrá tiempo…-respondió divertido House sin prestar atención ya casi llegando a la puerta.

-no! House!... House!...-gritó Wilson sin lograr que House saliera…suspiró frustrado y miró la carpeta que Cuddy le había dejado…la abrió y sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión…

* * *

-para que me querías?...-preguntó inocente House cerrando la puerta del despacho de la decana tras de sí pero sin atreverse a avanzar. Ella lo esperaba apoyada en su escritorio mirándolo desafiante.

-que fue eso!...-casi gritó ella acercándose

-que cosa?

-no te hagas el idiota ahora House…crees que seguimos jugando?...que esto es gracioso o…-ella ya había quedado a menos de medio metro de distancia de él y contenía las lágrimas

-no es gracioso, no estoy jugando y sabes que soy idiota…no me hago…-la interrumpió de golpe…él sonrió enternecido al ver el rostro de la decana de nuevo…terminó de acercarse y no sin algo de timidez la tomó por la cintura…se acercó lentamente y la besó tal cual lo había hecho la noche anterior, tal vez ahora con un poco más de confianza…-si no quieres que vivamos juntos aún yo…

-si quiero…-respondió ella con seguridad haciendo que él se separara sin entender…-pero es muy pronto…para ellos…-susurró mirándolo a los ojos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas…House bajó la mirada y asintió…-será solo un mes Greg…-Greg…con sólo escuchar su nombre de sus labios había caído rendido…hace cuantos años no lo escuchaba de ella?...él sonrió levemente y volvió a besarla…

-bien…-susurró al separarse en el momento exacto en que la puerta del despacho se abría.

-oh por Dios! Era cierto!

House se apresuró a cerrar la puerta mientras Cuddy se tapaba el rostro con una mano

...

con...tinuara?...no se, quien sabe...tal vez si, tal vez no...que mas da xD...

* * *

notas de mi para uds:

*ojala les haya gustado...por si o por no... REVIEW PLEASE!

*las ideas son muy bien recibidas en reviews tambien!

*gracias por leer =)


	2. Dia 2

me tarde...pero volvi, es mas cortito que el anterior pero ojala les guste, mis agradecimientos a Waa(L) por "betearlo" xD (si no les gusta el cap apredreenla a ella xD)

...asi que enjoy =)

* * *

**DIA 2  
**

Luego de la tormentosa entrada de Wilson al despacho de la decana en busca de explicaciones y demás, el resto de la tarde tuvo un aire de normalidad bastante atípico para el PPTH…pero que permitió que todos trabajaran bastante menos tensos que siempre.

Aunque para nadie pasó desapercibido el buen humor de la decana y de su mejor medico, nadie dijo nada, era como si todos tuvieran una idea de lo que ocurría pero nadie se atreviese a mencionar el tema sin ser testigos de alguna prueba fehaciente.

Y así comenzó el nuevo día, con miraditas curiosas pero con nada importante que cotillear…o nada al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-quiero vacaciones!-gritó House golpeando con fuerza su bastón contra el piso del despacho de la endocrina quién en ese momento atendía el teléfono.

-deme un segundo por favor Sr. Miller…-dijo ante de tapar la bocina del teléfono-ve a ver a tu paciente! Estoy ocupada…-dijo Cuddy inspirando para seguir su conversación telefónica pero House fue más rápido y siguió hablando

-de hecho…es por eso mismo que necesito vacaciones sabes?-dijo él mientras se acercaba-tú trabajas demasiado y yo…yo admito estoy algo cansado…pero es que luego de lo de anoche…-a estas alturas House ya estaba sentado frente a ella y subía y bajaba sus cejas reiteradas veces.

-lo siento Sr. Miller, tengo un urgente que atender, sí, yo lo llamo, muchas gracias…adiós…

-entonces…

-vacaciones?...no tuviste suficiente el año pasado en Mayfield?

-aw, golpe bajo, eso fue cruel…aunque eh de admitir que no lo pase tan mal como crees…o tal vez si…depende del punto de vista…

-el punto es…

-el punto es…que ya resolví el caso…-dijo orgulloso el dejando ver una leve sonrisa…-y que ahora quiero almorzar… y que quiero vacaciones…

-creo que me perdí…que tiene que ver que quieras almorzar con tus vacaciones?

-y quien hablo solo de MIS vacaciones?...-ella lo miro sin entender…-quiero TUS vacaciones, bueno y las mías de paso, pero sin las tuyas me temo que las mías no tendrían mucho sentido en estos momentos…

Ella sonrió bajando la cabeza alagada…

-acepto ir a almorzar contigo…-dijo ella con una sonrisa…pero él la miro extrañado

-creo que no me di a explicar bien…

-no tomare vacaciones House…

-ni aunque te casaras?...

-vas a proponerme matrimonio!

-Dios! No!...solo intento probar tu lógica…-

- podemos volver al punto importante en la conversación?-

-QUIERO VACACIONES!...para ambos…vamos! Que tal malo puede ser!...

-no puedo! Y menos ahora! …-dijo ella poniéndose de pie tomando unos folios del escritorio

-en 2 meses?...tal vez 5?...vamos! por favor … hace cuanto no tomamos vacaciones?...

-no lo sé y no me importa, si tu quieres vacaciones, bien, puedo darte dos semanas…-dijo la decana ya a su lado, el seguía sentado.

Toc toc…

-House el paciente vomito durante el examen, y presenta mareos y pérdida de consciencia a ratos…-dijo Chase asomando la cabeza…

-no habías resuelto ya el caso!...-interrumpió ella mirando al nefrólogo

-ups…-dijo él con cara de culpable-pérdida de consciencia?...vértigo… trastornos auditivos?...-le pregunto al australiano quien negó con la cabeza…-y de visión?...

-algo borrosa pero es normal por el mareo…

-dile a Foreman que busque por ICT…

-bien…-dijo Chase asintiendo cansado antes de salir de ahí

-mentiste…-retomo ella con sus manos en las caderas, a lo que el sonrió y se puso de pie

-en la cafetería o me invitaras a algún restorant caro?-dijo ya a menos de un palmo de distancia…ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él y lo aparto

-ninguna, mentiste…-dijo tomando de nuevo los folios caminando a la puerta

-oh vamos! Fue una mentira inocente!

-men-tis-te…-canturreo ella saliendo del despacho, y el no tardo en salir tras ella

-ok, yo invito…que tal?...-dijo llegando al mesón de enfermeras donde ella estaba.

-no…-dijo ella entregando otros documentos que acababa de firmar aunque no pudo evitar sonreír

-en algún momento tienes que comer…

-puedo hacerlo en mi despacho…-

-puedo yo hacerlo en tu despacho?...espera, eso sonó obsceno…me agrada…hey! Adónde vas…

-por Wilson, aún no me entrega los informes de ayer…

-Wilson es más importante que yo!...

-no, los informes son más importantes que tus vacaciones…-respondió ella de camino al elevador…House hizo un gesto de desagrado y se mantuvo en su posición antes de gritar.

-TE ESPERO EN LA CAFETERÍA!-anunció dejando a todos perplejos mientras Cuddy solo rodaba los ojos con una sonrisa metiéndose al elevador…compartieron una mirada cómplice y luego de que las puertas del ascensor se cerrasen el nefrólogo siguió su camino a la cafetería.

* * *

-entonces…que dices?...-dijo la decana ansiosa sentada frente al escritorio de Wilson

-pues…yo creo que le gustara…una pregunta…esto lo ideaste antes cierto?...

-importa?...mira, solo necesito que me ayudes a que no se entere…podrás?...

-me pides un imposible…

-pudiste ocultarle lo de Amber…podrás hacer esto…solo mantenlo ocupado estas 4 semanas…

-hare lo que pueda…

-gracias…-susurro la decana con una sonrisa justo cuando su móvil comenzaba a sonar-es House, me está esperando…

-almorzaran juntos?...

-si…hola?...-

-no llevamos ni 2 días y ya me eres infiel con mi mejor amigo! … creo que esto no está funcionando solecito…

-voy para allá, ordenaste para ambos?...

-nunca haría una estupidez como esa…por cierto, dile a Wilson que cuide mejor su tarjeta…

-House dice que robó tu tarjeta…

-ya me lo imaginaba cuando no la encontré esta mañana…solo dile que me deje algo para terminar el mes…

-escuchaste?...

-sí, pero es como si no lo hubiera hecho…entonces…quieres matarme de hambre o algo por el estilo?...porque de querer matarme creo que tengo en mete cosas mucho más entretenidas que podrías hacer conmigo sabes?

-ya voy…exagerado…-dijo poniéndose de pie despidiéndose con la mano de Wilson quién sonreía divertido…

-trabajólica…

-irresponsable…

-mandona…

-pesado…

-insufrible…

-hey! tú eres insufrible! No yo!...

-tan rápido te rindes! Mmh te estás ablandando Lisa Cuddy…quién será el culpable?

-tal vez lo conozcas…es médico…

-mmh por casualidad no tiene ojos azules?...

-como lo sabes?...eres adivino o síquico ahora?

-no es necesario, se nota a kilómetros de distancia que babes por el…

-a si?...vaya, y el no babea por mi?...

-nop…él no babea por nadie…solo por su droga…-un segundo de silencio y luego sonrió para dejar caer una cursilería que quizás nunca repetiría-aunque, técnicamente, su droga ahora seas tú…-ella suspiró aliviada y ambos sonrieron, ella más que el por supuesto-donde estas?...

-detrás de ti…-susurró ella aún con el teléfono pegado a la oreja sonriéndole tiernamente, él se volteó a l instante y se quedaron mirando unos segundos…si, sonriendo como idiotas…y por supuesto que eso no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Un juego de miradas que hace un par de años era casi normal…pero que ahora significaba mucho más que la simple tensión "sexual" como todos pensaban en ese entonces, unas miradas que reflejaban sin poder evitarlo todo lo que sentían y querían callar.

-ya era hora, en serio tengo hambre…-comentó él intentando mantener el secreto volteándose como si nada dándole la espalda ya sentado en una mesa cualquiera.

Ella bajó la cabeza sonriendo y negando levemente agradeciéndole el gesto de mantener la discreción y se puso de pie a un lado de él.

-porque no has ordenado entonces?...

-cuddy me ofendes…-dijo en tono sentido sobreactuado-puedo ser un cerdo, un misántropo sin sentimientos a veces, un cabrón desdichado con suerte, y todas las cosas que se te ocurran…excepto poco caballero…quiere tomar asiento madame?...-dijo en tono burlesco sin levantarse siquiera y ella se limitó a mantener la sonrisa divertida sin sentarse.

-papas fritas y hamburguesa?...

-vaya, no era que yo…ohh espera…es tu forma de compensarme que tenga que compartirte con Jimmy?... porque si es así tendrás que hacer algo más para que deje pasar a llevar de esa manera mi honra- La decana solo sonrió desencajando la mandíbula.

-ok, papas fritas y hamburguesa entonces…-y se volteó para taconear hacia el mesón.

-y una bebida dietética! No quiero que mi novia me encuentre gordo por tu culpa!-gritó House haciéndola voltearse levemente pero sin dejar de caminar con una sonrisa impresionada por su osadía…claro que viniendo de House…Cuddy solo negó levemente con la cabeza sonriendo radiante mientras seguía su camino al buffet.

Para cuando volvió House jugaba con unas servilletas que afanosamente intentaba ocultar de la mirada de todos. La decana dejó una bandeja sobre la mesa, se sentó frente a él y repartió las cosas para ambos ante la atenta mirada de todo el personal.

Un minuto…y House aun no tocaba su comida…

-no tenías tanta hambre?...-inquirió ella luego de darle los primeros bocados a su ensalada césar.

-y tu no tenías menos arrugas hace 20 años?...oh lo siento, creí que…ya sabes, obviedades y todo ese rollo…-dijo aún concentrado en las servilletas.

-que es eso?...-preguntó sin siquiera inmutarse por el comentario del nefrólogo.

-seguirás preguntando obviedades?...es una maldita servilleta Cuddy!, ya, come y calla…

-uuhh, ya veo lo amable y caballeroso que eres…

-es que tu sacas mis mayores encantos…

-pues a veces sería mejor que no sacara nada, o al menos que te callaras…

-segura que no te gusta que siempre saque a mini Greg?...-dijo levantando la cabeza…-vale…y si nos callamos ambos?...-añadió al ver la mirada de la decana

Ella hizo una mueca y sólo siguió comiendo mientras House terminaba con las servilletas…3 minutos luego House hizo a un lado la comida de Cuddy y con su mano cubriéndola acercó su creación.

La miró a los ojos y sonrió arrogante, luego quitó su mano y dejó ver una pequeña flor con una servilleta abajo que decía: "no te enfades, aunque luces muy sexy así…" y una flecha que indicaba el reverso de la servilleta…Cuddy tomó la florecita y volteó la servilleta…"sonríe…" e inevitablemente una pequeña sonrisa atisbó los labios de la endocrina.

-escribiste esto mientras estaba comprando tu comida?...

-NUESTRA comida, que mal educada, porque no me esperaste para comer cielo?...-dijo haciendo pucheros.

Ella rodó los ojos y con cuidado dejó la improvisada nota y la florcita a un lado para seguir comiendo mientras House se echaba una papa frita a la boca examinándola.

-ni siquiera un gracias?...esto se hará costumbre?...primero el escritorio, ahora la flor…

-no menciones el escritorio…-sentenció ella señalándolo amenazante con el tenedor…luego dio otro bocado de su ensalada-gracias por la servilleta-susurró a penas con una sonrisa.

-De nada-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo…- porque no puedo hablar del escritorio?...-dijo luego de un breve e incómodo silencio, ella rodó los ojos.

-sabía qué harías eso…no puede ser en otra ocasión House?…no ahora si?…

Al parecer el tono de suplica de la decana la salvó de momento pues él médico solo hizo una mueca, asintió y bajo la cabeza para seguir comiendo.

Día dos…y ambos seguían con sus cabezas sobre sus cuellos, con planes a corto y mediano plazo, y… felices…con sus dudas y discusiones sin sentido a ratos…pero felices…

...

con...tinuara?...no se, quien sabe...tal vez si, tal vez no...que mas da xD...

* * *

notas de mi para uds:

*ojala les haya gustado...por si o por no... REVIEW PLEASE!

*las ideas son muy bien recibidas en reviews tambien!

*gracias por leer =)


	3. Dia 3

yap! actualizacion xpress aprovechando mis horas libres... no me gusto mucho como quedo este cap, pero bueeeno...no pensaba escribirlo de nuevo...

...asi que enjoy =)

* * *

**DIA 3  
**

-ummh pero aún es temprano mami…-se quejaba House abrazado a la almohada mientras Cuddy, de pie frente a él intentaba hacer que se levantara.

-no, son las 7.30, y no pienso irme hasta que estés en la ducha House…-replicó la decana con ambas manos en su cintura ya perfectamente arreglada para ir a trabajar.

-ummh quieres verme en la ducha?-preguntó el de vuelta abriendo un solo ojo con una sonrisa pícara-o mejor dicho…que quieres verme en la ducha jefa?...

-bieen! No te levantes pero yo debo irme…dejé a Rachel con la niñera…solo… procura no hacer el idiota tan pronto con Marina…-decía ella mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-aww esa visión tienes de mí Lisa Cuddy!...hey! vuelve acá!...podríamos haber hecho un trato!-gritó House cuando ella ya había salido de la habitación haciéndolo sonreír mirando la puerta.

* * *

-son las 12.30, ya vente…

-porque no vienes por mí?... –contestó House desde su móvil mientras sentado en la cama hacia zapping-podrías llevarme a almorzar o no se…como rayos harán eso?…-dijo House ladeando la cabeza mirando la tv.

-que estás viendo?...

-mmh…nada…-dijo House inocentemente mientras se escuchaban un par de jadeos y gemidos desde el televisor.

-no contrataste los canales porno mientras no estaba cierto?...

-oye! El porno es un arte! Es casi un pecado que no tuvieras ni un solo canal que…

-un pecado que no tuviera un canal porno! … Esos canales saldrán de tu sueldo… sin mencionar las 10 hrs de clínica adicionales a las que me debes que acabas de ganarte!

-o sea que… no vas a quitarlos…-replico él con una sonrisa.

-para qué?... si lo hago seguro encontrarás la manera de volverlos a poner…

-mmh chica lista…entonces… a qué hora vienes por mi?

-no iré por ti House, tengo montañas de papeleo pendiente y…

-ohh vamos! Siempre tienes montañas de papeles sobre tu escritorio…

-en serio no puedo…

-vale…-dijo él entre molesto y desilusionado

-pero…

-pero?...

-podría ir a comer a casa…-

-eso significa que debe haber comida en casa o que traerás comida a la casa?...

-digamos que… tengo curiosidad por qué saber tal resultaron esas clases de cocina que tomaste.

-mmh y que gano a cambio? … el postre va por tu cuenta?…

-depende de que tan buena esté la comida no te parece?

Ambos sonrieron…

-ok…pero no esperes nada sofisticado, eh visto tu alacena y no pienso ir de compras…

-bien…-susurró ella sonriente.

-ok, entonces…a las 2…y trae vino blanco…

-House…

-Cuddy…

-no puedo beber, y tu tampoco! Ambos debemos volver a trabajar…

-quieres que te impresione o no!...además! sólo será una copa…y según recuerdo hacía falta bastante más que solo un copa para embriagarte.

-eso fue hace mucho…

-mmh por cierto…hablando de hace mucho…porque no podía hablar del escritorio?...

-adiós House…

-hey! Donde quedó todo eso de afrontar problemas juntos y toda la mierda de ser una pareja?

Ella suspiró armándose de valor, él tenía razón, aunque todo se tratara de su maldita curiosidad… era cierto, era un tema pendiente que debían enfrentar, uno de los tantos temas pendientes que debían enfrentar a partir de ahora.

-esa noche, luego de ver el escritorio…en realidad si fui a darte las gracias…pero obviamente no llegué a tu despacho…

-a mi despacho…-susurró el pensativo

-estabas con alguien House! Que esperabas que hiciera!...ya me habías dejado claro que aún no estabas dispuesto a terminar con los juegos y a pesar de los recuerdos…

-esa noche dices?...oh…-dijo House recordando de golpe…

-me alegro que recordaras…

-no, no te alegras…vaya mierda…hubiese sabido que eso terminaría así y si me tiraba a la puta gratis esa noche…

-como dices!-dijo Cuddy moviendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos un momento esperando haber escuchado mal.

-eso…que la rubia esa era una puta que contraté para darle una lección a kutner y a taub… y que aún me quedaba saldo para esa noche…pero llegué solo a casa…

-o sea que tu…

-aham…ya no estaba jugando…

Ambos compartieron sus silencios pensativos.

-será…será mejor que siga trabajando…-dijo ella volviendo a la realidad.

-bien…a las 2…sé puntual…

-siempre lo soy…-dijo ella algo ofendida

-lo sé…-replicó el con una sonrisa…-Cuddy…

-si?...

-supongo que…aunque sí hubieses llegado a mi despacho esa noche…

-ninguno estaba listo aún…-completó ella

-mmh…bien, te veo en un par de horas

-ok, nos vemos… te amo…

-lo sé…-respondió él cortando la comunicación pensando en que él también la correspondía.

* * *

Ya sólo faltaban 10 minutos para las 2 de la tarde cuando el timbre sonó, House vio la hora y sonrió, tomó un trapo y se limpió las manos quitándose el delantal que estaba usando para cocinar, ya todo estaba listo y sólo faltaba el vino.

Pero para su sorpresa no era el vino quien llegaba.

-Lucas…-dijo extrañado al abrir la puerta.

-House...-dijo el detective luego de su impresión inicial.

-vaya, me suena a deja vu…ah no que torpe, si el que sobraba en ese entonces era yo…-dijo el nefrólogo sin quitarse de la puerta.

-claro…oye, Cuddy no está cierto?...-dijo casi omitiendo por completo los comentarios del médico.

-que comes que adivinas?...-dijo House apoyándose ahora en el marco de la puerta.

-le dije que vendría por mis cosas hoy, seguro lo olvidó, así que…-dijo intentando pasar a un lado de House pero por supuesto House no lo dejó-oye…no quiero tener problemas, en serio, tu ganaste, genial por ti…sólo no la hagas sufrir demasiado porque ambos sabemos que al final la harás sufrir-dijo el detective atropelladamente dejando a House de piedra-permiso…-agregó haciendo a un lado al nefrólogo y metiéndose en la casa sin mirar atrás en tanto House se volteó y cerró la puerta siguiéndolo calmadamente.

-como estás tan seguro que la haré sufrir? Ahora trabajas de vidente?...-dijo el médico apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Cuddy mientras Lucas sacaba su ropa del armario.

-es tu naturaleza… supongo…-respondió mientras llenaba su maleta-ni siquiera es necesario ser vidente.

-puedo tomar eso como un cumplido?...-dijo irónico el médico.

Lucas suspiró y se incorporó…

-mira, yo la quiero vale?... sólo…demuéstrame que me equivoco…hazla feliz House, nadie más que tú podrá hacerlo.

House meditó unos segundos aquellas palabras mientras Lucas seguía en su labor cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. El nefrólogo reaccionó de inmediato y cojeó rápido a la puerta encontrándose con Cuddy quien cargaba en una mano la botella de vino blanco y en la otra su maletín.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó levemente antes de entrar a la casa.

-llegué a tiempo?...mmh huele delicioso que cocinaste?-preguntó mientras dejaba su maletín en el sofá y volvía a acercarse a House

-no sé, es algo así como _Shoua_ (pollo relleno con cus cus)…pero cambiando el cus cus por otras cosas….-comentó encogiéndose de hombros mientras Cuddy dejaba sus manos en su pecho y el la tomaba por la cintura.

-mmh no suena tan apetitoso a como se huele…y Rachel?...-

-en el parque con la niñera…no volverán en un par de horas…pero me temo que sólo quite un dolor de trasero para que otro tocara la puerta-dijo House logrando que Cuddy lo mirara extrañada.

-hola Lisa…-dijo Lucas sin titubear haciendo a la decana voltearse.

-Lucas…hola…viniste por tus cosas…-afirmó al ver la maleta- lo siento olvide que venías hoy y…-respondió ella soltándose de los brazos de House quedando en medio de ambos hombres a una distancia prudente de cada uno.

-lo imaginé…no te preocupes…ya empaqué las cosas que me faltaban y ya debo irme…

-bien…Lucas yo…

-podrías quedarte a almorzar…-comentó House haciendo que ambos lo mirasen extrañados- que! El tipo era mi amigo antes de meterse contigo.

-me haces ver como una cualquiera que arruinó su amistad.

-ups…-dijo el nefrólogo poniendo cara de culpable mientras la disputa de mirada entre él y su jefa se mantenía.

-gracias por la invitación…pero… ya está claro quién sobra esta vez…-dijo Lucas con una sonrisa incómoda al sentirse tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de esa intimidad que parecían irradiar House y Cuddy.

House se acercó a Cuddy y la tomó posesivamente por la cintura mirando a Lucas.

-bien, en ese caso…sería un verdadero placer no volver a verte sabes?...-dijo el nefrólogo ganándose una mirada entre molesta y decepcionada de la decana.

-lo sé, y no te molestes Lisa, cuídense mucho, a ambos…les deseo lo mejor-dijo Lucas intentando sonreí antes de marcharse. A penas la puerta se cerró Cuddy se separó de House caminando a su habitación.

-no tenías porqué decirle eso…-dijo ella haciendo que él frunciera él entre cejo.

-porqué no!...porqué lo defiendes?...-dijo House siguiéndola

-no lo defiendo, sólo creo que no debiste…eso es todo…-dijo ella intentando no desatar una tormenta con sólo esas pocas gotas de lluvia.

-él dijo cosas mucho peores y podría mis manos al fuego porque tú no me defendiste-replicó el médico de pie en medio de la habitación mientras ella estaba al lado de la cama y se volteaba a mirarlo.

-pero en el fondo si lo hacía.

-en el fondo no vale…

-si vale porque me trajo a tenerte aquí ahora…conmigo-dijo ella acercándose, dejando sus manos en el pecho del médico nuevamente subiendo un poco luego para tomarlo por el cuello y besarlo levemente. El respondió beso algo inseguro.

-será mejor que vayamos a comer…la comida se enfría.

-si…-respondió cabizbaja ella separándose…él cojeó a la puerta-Greg…-susurró haciendo que el se detuviera y se volteara-las cosas están como deben estar ahora…

El asintió levemente.

-ven, vamos, rogarás por llegar pronto al postre cuando pruebes lo que preparé…

Ella sonrió y se acercó abrazándolo para caminar juntos al comedor, él beso su sien luego de rodearla con su brazo.

-ya estoy rogando por llegar al postre…-dijo ella riendo levemente haciéndolo sonreír.

Nuevas dudas, y más temas zanjados… el día a día estaba lleno de sorpresas para las cuales esperaban estar lo suficientemente preparados… pero estaban bien así…viviendo el momento y disfrutando cuanto más podían de su recién iniciada relación.

...

con...tinuara?...no se, quien sabe...tal vez si, tal vez no...que mas da xD...

* * *

notas de mi para uds:

***les gustaria el proximo cap nr18 ?... haganmelo saber por review! :)**

*ojala les haya gustado...por si o por no... REVIEW PLEASE!

*las ideas son muy bien recibidas en reviews tambien!

*gracias por leer =)


	4. Dia 4

yap! actualizacion xpress aprovechando que toi feliz porque Chile le gano a Honduras xD...

**este cap es muuuuuuuy Nr18 xD**... juro que intente hacer el sexo poco explicito pero no me sale xD... asi que eso ya esta advertidos todos ... #chan

...asi que enjoy =)

* * *

**DIA 4  
**

-al fin se durmió…-dijo Cuddy entrando a su habitación…quitándose la bata y dejando ver un bonito conjunto de ropa interior con encajes.

House, quién leía un libro sentado en la cama tan sólo con su bóxer puesto, levantó la mirada quitándose las gafas…sonrió

-pues si no despierta en 2 horas es porque habrás hecho un excelente trabajo-dijo él cerrando el libro sentándose ahora en la orilla de la cama sin dejar de mirar a su jefa quién se acercaba a la cama.

-aguantarías 2 horas?...-dijo ella burlándose divertida.

-aguantarías tú?...-

-claro…el yoga hace maravillas para la concentración…-dijo quitándole el libro a House y dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche.

-el yoga te hizo una ninfómana!...

-hey! Tu preguntaste…-respondió ella golpeando su pecho levemente…House tiró de su mano con una sonrisa abrazándola contra sí, ella quedó sentada con las piernas de él entre las suyas.

-pues si tú aguantas…yo no podría ser menos…-dijo con confianza el médico sonriendo arrogante.

-ah sí?...y por qué no me lo demuestra doctor House?...-rebatió Cuddy acomodando sus brazos en el cuello del médico sonriéndole como tan sólo ella podía hacerlo.

El nefrólogo ejerció presión en la menuda espalda de la decana y alcanzó sus labios con la rudeza justa para elevar la temperatura del ambiente en tan solo un par de segundos.

Hasta que su móvil comenzó a sonar…

Por supuesto que House no hizo caso, sólo siguió concentrado en aquel beso, en tanto ella…por supuesto que hizo caso al instante.

-House…mmh…Greg…-susurró separándose…-contesta!-ordenó al ver que House la miraba interrogante.

-bien…-dijo volviendo a besarla profundamente abrazándola con más fuerza esta vez para que no separase… pero ella se afirmó de sus hombros olvidándose de herida haciendo que el médico al instante se separase con una mueca mínima de dolor.

-ahora House!...-

-biiieeen!...maldición…-dijo él molesto tomando su móvil y atendiendo la llamada…-que mierda quieren a las… 8 de la noche...-dijo confundido al ver que aún era tan temprano.

* * *

House cojeaba cansado por la casa de Cuddy con naturalidad, era aún de madrugada pero debido al caso acababa de llegar a la casa de su jefa, intentaba avanzar sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a nadie en la casa…entró a la habitación de la decana y sonrió levemente al verla dormida acurrucada dándole la espalda.

Se quitó la chaqueta y luego se sentó en la cama para quitarse las zapatillas, luego el jeans y sin preocuparse más se recostó en bóxer y camiseta acercándose hasta abrazar a Cuddy por la espalda. Ella reaccionó despertándose un poco ante el contacto.

-lo resolviste?...

-eso espero…

-qué hora es?

-no demasiado tarde para terminar esto…-respondió el comenzando a besar su cuello sugerentemente, ella sonrió aún medio dormida.

Al no recibir respuesta el doctor sonrió, con la mano que tenía en el abdomen de su jefa la atrajo más contra sí mientras ella se dejaba hacer.

-mmh…mañana quiero llevar a Rachel de compras…por la tarde…-susurró ella con los ojos cerrados totalmente entregada a las intenciones del nefrólogo.

-bien…-respondió él sin despegar sus labios ni su lengua del cuello de la decana.

-quiero ir contigo también…

-ahamm…

-Greg…Greg!

-mmh?...-dijo él separándose al fin lo justo para que ella se voltease un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

-quiero ir mañana de compras con Rachel y contigo…-repitió ella viendo como el médico fruncía el entrecejo.

-conmigo? para qué?...

-pues no sé, pensé que podría ser lindo salir con mi hija y contigo un sábado en la tarde…-dijo rodando los ojos al ver la actitud de House-pero discúlpame por olvidar con quien duermo ahora…-agregó algo molesta.

-de compras?...-dijo House no muy convencido. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza-odio ir de compras…

-será sólo un rato…luego podríamos hacer lo que tu quisieras…

-lo que yo quisiera?...

-depende de lo que quieras…pero si…-dijo ella sonriendo y él rodó los ojos esta vez.

-y si no quiero ir?...

-hasta mañana House…-dijo ella volviendo a darle la espalda.

-hey! No puedes castigarme sin sexo solo porque no quiero ir de compras!

-pruébame…-dijo ella confiada haciendo al nefrólogo gruñir con desagrado.

-está bien! …-dijo logrando que ella se volteara de nuevo con una sonrisa-pero deberás darme algo a cambio.

-además de lo que te daré esta noche?...-susurró ella con una mano acariciando la mejilla del doctor mientras lo besaba en la comisura de los labios.

-además de esto…-dijo el volviendo a abrazarla pero ella se separó

-porque siempre debo darte algo a cambio de todo?...

-porque…tu también disfrutas con lo que me das a cambio?...-dijo el intentando zanjar el tema…ella lo miró algo dubitativa un momento.

-mmh…es cierto…-susurró antes de volver a besarlo divertida mientras ambos sonreían.

House la abrazó sin dejar de sonreír recorriendo la espalda de la decana con sus manos mientras las de ella ya se colaban bajo la camiseta del doctor sin despegar un ápice sus labios.

El doctor entreabrió un poco más sus labios y lamió los de ella logrando que ella de inmediato abriera su boca haciendo mucho más intenso y profundo el beso. Ahora House comenzó a bajar una de sus manos hasta tomar firmemente uno de los glúteos de la decana empujándola contra su pelvis haciéndola gemir levemente.

Cuddy jadeaba al sentir como House seguía friccionando sus cuerpos mientras sus labios volvían al cuello de la decana. Ella se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del doctor mientras ahora él bajaba aún más su rostro para sin siquiera quitar el camisón besar sus pechos sobre la tela.

Ella se aferró a su nuca y jadeo con más fuerza echando la cabeza atrás y cerrando los ojos nuevamente, entregándose a las sensaciones que House era capaz de desencadenar en su cuerpo.

El nefrólogo la recostó de espaldas y le quitó de una vez el camisón para luego, tan rápido como podía, volvía a posicionarse sobre ella besando más libremente sus pechos, masajeándolos, enloqueciéndola de deseo, pero la decana pronto lo separó bruscamente de y lo besó sin miramiento logrando que él la abrazara acomodándose sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Luego del beso House se separó mirándola expectante, ambos jadeantes, ambos excitados, traspasando sus almas con aquellas miradas. Cuddy rápidamente se deshizo de su camiseta y besándolo rodó sobre la cama sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Le besó el cuello, el pecho, el estomago…hasta llegar al elástico del bóxer donde se detuvo…levantó la mirada y sonrió de manera seductora jugueteando con el elástico entre sus dedos.

El la miraba serio, con la boca entre abierta y la respiración agitada ansioso porque continuara con lo que fuera que quisiese continuar.

Cuddy pasó su mano sobre el ombligo de House y fue bajando delicadamente por su cuerpo haciendo al médico incorporarse un poco para seguir sus movimientos con la mirada. Ella pasó su mano por fuera del bóxer tanteando su erección antes de acariciar a toda regla. Metió su mano dentro de la única prenda de él y comenzó a masajearlo rítmicamente a la vez que sus lenguas volvían a batallar.

House la obligó a volver a cambiar de posición con un gesto algo agresivo, recostándola de espaldas en la cama, le quitó la tanga y acarició su sexo hábilmente con sus dedos mientras con su mano libre masajeaba uno de sus pechos jugueteando con ellos logrando que suaves gemidos y jadeos escaparan de los labios de la endocrina.

-mmh…House…Greg!...-gimió ella como dando a entender que necesitaba que aquella extraordinaria y agradable tortura acabara para que comenzara la siguiente.

El médico comprendió al instante pues tomó su miembro inclinándose un poco sobre ella pasando la punta por toda la extensión del sexo de Cuddy antes de al fin comenzar a introducirse en su interior.

Embestidas cortas, no muy fuertes al principio, House tomó una de las piernas de Cuddy y la acomodó sobre su hombro en tanto se acomodaba para quedar sobre su otra pierna sin dejar de embestir. Tomó uno de sus pechos y continuó jugando con él en tanto sus llegadas tomaban cada vez más velocidad.

Mantuvieron la posición unos minutos más y luego House volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas buscando más profundidad en las llegadas, ella rodeo su cintura con sus propias piernas y sus manos acariciaron la ancha espalda del doctor mientras éste retomaba el vaivén.

Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y duras, tanto que ambos podían escuchar sus cuerpos chocar…gemidos entremezclados con el sudor que cubría sus cuerpos, jadeos que acompasaban cada uno de sus movimientos en su camino al éxtasis… éxtasis que no tardaron en alcanzar, ella antes que él, gimiendo lastimeramente en medio del clímax. Poco más tarde fue el turno de él, quién apenas y dejo escapar un leve gemido antes de dar un par de embestidas casi por inercia y dejarse ir sobre ella.

-te amo…-susurró House jadeando aún… casi sin ser consciente de sus palabras

-y yo a ti…-

Cuddy lo abrazó, aún con su corazón desbocado, ambos con los ojos cerrados, besó su sien y siguió acariciando la espalda del doctor hasta que él volvió a apoyarse en sus brazos saliendo de su cuerpo… tiró de las sábanas y se recostó de costado atrayéndola a su cuerpo, acurrucándola en su pecho posesivamente antes de besar su frente y luego sus labios tiernamente.

Otro día había acabado, tal vez sus disputas de poder nunca acabarían ni tendrían vencedor pero eran parte de su relación, una parte que por cierto ambos disfrutaban al máximo aunque a veces lo negaran…tal vez ese día había acabado dejándolos exhaustos… pero sin lugar a dudas los dejó también llenos de renovadas energías para afrontar el nuevo día…los nuevos problemas, y los nuevos desafíos que la vida se empeñaría en ponerles.

...

con...tinuara?...no se, quien sabe...tal vez si, tal vez no...que mas da xD...

* * *

notas de mi para uds:

*ojala les haya gustado...por si o por no... REVIEW PLEASE!

*las ideas son muy bien recibidas en reviews tambien!

*gracias por leer =)


	5. Dia 5

yap! lo sieeento lo siento, me tarde pero llegue...si gana o empata Chile el viernes prometo actualizar el sabado sin falta xD...si no...pues entrare en depresion y no se cuando vuelva xD...

...asi que eso, el cap no me convencio pero lore y waa dijieron que estaba bien...

y eso! enjoy =)

* * *

**DIA 5**

-Greg…

-no Cuddy…

-Vamos Greg, lo prometiste!...

-todo el mundo miente…-dijo House intentando seguir durmiendo mientras Cuddy estaba a punto de perder su paciencia.

-House! Juro que si no te levantas en este mismo instante yo…-el llanto de Rachel desde la otra habitación hizo a la decana dejar su frase a medio terminar dándole unos minutos más de serenidad al nefrólogo para dormir.

Cuando la endocrina volvió a la habitación con su hija en brazos, notó que el médico seguía en la misma posición.

-HOUSE!-gritó ella haciendo al experto médico removerse asustado en la cama.

-que estás loca! quieres matarme de un paro cardíaco! –gritó el de vuelta luego de recuperado del susto mientras su jefa se acercaba a la cama sentando a la niña en el centro de esta en tanto Rachel miraba con curiosidad a House-dile que deje de mirarme, no tiene edad para dejar que caiga bajo mis encantos aún-comentó incómodo el nefrólogo ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Cuddy.

-tienes 10 minutos…levántate…-insistió con voz firme la decana mientras buscaba la ropa para vestir a su hija.

-10 minutos para levantarme?...vale, entonces duermo 9 y…-y la frase quedó inconclusa luego de la nueva mirada de advertencia de Cuddy…-ok, ya voy! Que pesada, cualquiera diría que anoche no lo pasaste bien y según recuerdo…

-House! Levantarse! ducha! Ahora!...-

* * *

Luego de alrededor de 2 horas al fin habían conseguido salir de casa, aún no era muy tarde, casi las 11.30 am por lo que a penas y habían abierto todas las tiendas.

House cojeaba con cara de incomodidad junto a Cuddy quien sonreía cargando a Rachel en brazos por el centro comercial.

-mamá!-dijo Rachel señalando una tienda de juguetes

-luego rach…ahora iremos a comprar ropa recuerdas?...

-dopa mamá?...

-sí, ropa…que te parece si entramos en esta tienda Greg?

-me estás preguntando a mí si entrar o no en una tienda de ropa para bebés!

Cuddy rodó los ojos y sólo entró con la niña quien al ver que House se quedaba fuera lo saludaba con la mano como despidiéndose con una sonrisa encantadora por sobre el hombro de su madre. House suspiró y terminó entrando de todas formas.

-quizás…eso se vea bien…-dijo tímidamente el doctor señalando un bonito vestidito primaveral cuando al fin alcanzó a la decana.

Cuddy vio el vestido y luego se volvió a mirar a House…sonrió levemente y luego fue a ver el vestido más de cerca…

-mira Rach, tú qué dices?, le hacemos caso a Greg?

-a dded?

-si, a Greg, te gusta este vestido que escogió Greg para ti?...

-siii!-gritó la niña mirando el vestido fascinada, Cuddy sólo sonreía al ver a su hija feliz.

Salieron de esa tienda como 2 hrs después, House cargando todas las bolsas no sin algo de dificultad, luego de que Rachel se probase media tienda y que House sólo esperara pacientemente sentado afuera de probadores, ahora seguían dando vueltas por el centro comercial en busca del patio de comidas para almorzar.

-mc donalds… y no acepto un no por respuesta…-sentenció House una vez habían conseguido llegar, ella solo había puesto los ojos en blanco, por suerte había llevado comida para Rachel así que la dejó con House alimentándola mientras ella iba por la comida para ambos.

-hola, bienvenida a Mc Donalds en que puedo ayudarla?...-dijo un joven mientras Cuddy seguía distraída en que ensalada escoger.

-ehh.. sí, quiero…Alfredo? Eres tú?...-

-Dra. Cuddy! Pero que sorpresa!...nunca pensé verla comprando comida aquí…como está?...-comentó el chico amablemente.

-yo muy bien pero…estas trabajando aquí!...no sabes cuánto me alegra…

-bueno, aquí me dieron la oportunidad…al principio fue algo difícil encontrar trabajo por esto…-dije levantando su inexistente mano-pero encontré esto y…ahora parece que todo fue para mejor…-comentó el chico con una sonrisa sincera.

-como está tu familia? Tu hermano sigue la escuela?

-bueno, mis ingresos no son muchos, pero son suficientes para que vivamos bien, además con el seguro… pues vivimos mucho mejor…y sí, es el mejor de su curso y todo-comentó orgulloso el muchacho.

-claro…me alegro mucho-comentó Cuddy con una sonrisa pero aún así algo dolida, no se esperaba encontrarse con su antiguo paciente.

-entonces, puedo preguntar su orden?...

-eeh…si, claro…quiero el combo cuarto de libra doble con queso y una ensalada cesar con agua mineral…

-supongo que la ensalada será para usted…

-si…-comentó ella incómoda, la había tocado bastante el encontrarse con él, y aunque estaba feliz por el chico, no dejaba de ser un punto negro en su carrera. Alfredo notó la incomodidad de Cuddy y decidió no hablar más y sólo seguir atendiendo clientes.

-te tardaste…Rachel ya terminó su comida-comentó House mientras la decana dejaba la bandeja con comida en la mesa, el médico de inmediato notó el semblante serio de Cuddy-que pasó?-preguntó preocupado aun con Rachel sentada sobre su pierna izquierda.

-nada…-dijo ella tranquila mientras repartía el contenido de la bandeja para ambos.

-Cuddy…

-me encontré con una paciente…eso es todo…

-tú no tienes pacientes…

-House…

-ok, lo siento…y…porque ese paciente afecto tanto tu buen humor?...mal comediante?-dijo House irónico mientras ella detenía su labor y suspiraba…House notó su incomodidad y justo cuando él iba a volver a preguntar ella habló.

-era Alfredo…-susurró la decana con la mirada perdida en su ensalada para luego elevarla y encontrarse directamente con la de House.

-te dijo algo?...

-no mucho, está bien, su familia está bien…y todo gracias a mi "mala praxis"-dijo riendo sin ganas…-irónico no?

-hiciste lo que creías que era correcto…

-pero no lo era…

-lo sé…-dijo House bajando la mirada, suspiró y se quedó mirando a Rachel jugar con su peluche- todos nos equivocamos después de todo…al menos tu no mataste a ese chico… comentó House apenado…-y a pesar de ese episodio…todos sabemos que eres una buena doctora -dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Cuddy volvió a reír irónica.

-si no hubiese sido por ti…

-pero confiaste en mí, y eso es lo que importa, no ocurrió…

-lo sé…pero…

-porqué te afecta tanto?

-porqué…no lo sé House! Solo no esperaba volver a verlo…-dijo la decana nerviosa intentando dar por zanjado el tema.

House la miró algo preocupado un momento y luego tomó su soda y bebió un poco de su coca cola sin dejar de observar a Cuddy quien ya comenzaba a probar su ensalada. House bajó la vista y cogió una papa frita mirando al costado hasta que alguien a su lado llamo su atención.

-umhh Dra. Cuddy, eh...Dr. House?…-saludó el chico con un movimiento de cabeza que House no respondió

-Alfredo… ocurre algo?...-dijo la decana confundida de volver a tener cerca al chico.

-no no, yo…sólo quería disculparme con usted…yo sé que no fue la manera adecuada de actuar en ese entonces…pero usted sabe que yo no tenía opción…

-lo sé, no tienes porqué disculparte, yo me equivoqué y…

-no, yo…eh pensado mucho en esto, sé que no fui el mejor empleado y que di razones para que todo pasara… por favor, acepte mis disculpas…-Cuddy sólo asintió algo desorientada-bien, ya debo volver a trabajar, que tengan una linda tarde, hasta luego.

House se quedó mirando a Cuddy nuevamente mientras ella veía como Alfredo volvía a su puesto de trabajo.

-estas mejor?...

-debería estarlo no?

-si…deberías…-dijo él sin dejar de mirarla-pero no lo estás…-afirmó logrando que Cuddy negará con la cabeza dándole la razón-y no creo que haya nada que pueda decirte ahora para que te sientas mejor no?...-ella volvió a negar sin mirarlo-eso supuse…-susurró el médico suspirando, acomodó un poco a Rachel y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una servilleta y la puso frente a la decana.

Ella lo miró interrogante pues House aún no quitaba su mano, se miraron a los ojos un momento, ambos serios, ambos tristes, y luego quitó su mano dejando ver un mensaje tal y como hace un par de días atrás, sólo que este decía: "quiero ir a la playa"

Cuddy volvió a levantar la mirada y House seguía mirándola, sin decir nada la decana volvió a mirar el papel y sonrió levemente, se levantó de su asiento y se sentó junto al nefrólogo girando un poco su rostro para besarlo.

Un beso tierno, sutil, que se vio interrumpido por Rachel que insistía en querer alcanzar las papas fritas de House. Cuddy sonrió encantada al ver a House queriendo controlar a la niña y explicarle que no podía comer eso aún, tomó el juguete de su hija y antes de que la niña estallara en llanto logró calmarla.

Volvió a mirar a Greg y volvió a besarlo levemente.

-me encantaría ir a la playa contigo.

El sonrió de vuelta y se quedaron mirando embobados un momento, Rachel llamó la atención de su mamá con su peluche y siguió comiendo mientras jugaba con la niña, tal y como también lo hizo House.

La siguiente parada fue la tienda de juguetes, la misma que Rachel le había señalado a la endocrina antes. Entraron y poco tiempo tardaron House y la niña en comenzar a jugar con cuanta cosa se les ponía por enfrente mientras la decana los miraba de cerca encantada.

-nunca creí que tuvieras esta paciencia con los niños…-dijo ella al ver como el médico intentaba enseñarle a usar un pequeño piano a Rachel.

-tus senos son razón suficiente como para tener toda la paciencia del mundo.

-serías un gran padre Greg-dijo la decana omitiendo el "cumplido" del nefrólogo. House al instante se volvió a mirarla sorprendido.

-quieres tener otro hijo?-dijo House frunciendo el entrecejo mientras Rachel seguía intentando tocar el pequeño piano.

-yo?...no! es decir…no puedo, ya sabes, pero…no lo decía por eso…sólo…te ves bien con Rachel…-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

House la quedó mirando un momento y luego volvió a mirar a Rachel.

-ese día…en mi despacho…luego de las inyecciones tu…

La decana abrió levemente la boca sorprendida.

-ibas a pedirme que fuera el donante?...-completó House mirándola algo triste.

-si…-susurró ella esquivando la mirada casi al instante-pero hubiera sido un desastre…-dijo aún sin mirarlo. El asintió dolido…

-hubiera sido…-susurró pensativo con la mirada baja.

-hubiera sido Greg…

-ya no?...

-yo…no lo sé… por qué tanta insistencia en el tema?...es que acaso tu…

House respondió solo encogiéndose de hombros dejando a la decana echa un mar de dudas mientras él ahora seguía intentando guiar a Rachel con el piano.

Definitivamente la vida se empeñaría siempre en no dejarlos ser felices, en hacerles recordar momentos amargos y en hacer de su felicidad sólo escasos momentos, pero así también ellos se encargarían de buscar y crear estos momentos al por mayor. Si los buenos momentos de la vida se basaban en detalles, ellos serían expertos en encontrarlos o buscarlos.

...

con...tinuara?...no se, quien sabe...tal vez si, tal vez no...que mas da xD...

* * *

notas de mi para uds:

*ojala les haya gustado...por si o por no... REVIEW PLEASE!

*las ideas son muy bien recibidas en reviews tambien!

*gracias por leer =)


	6. Dia 6

yayayaya! lo sientoooo lo siiiieeeeentoooo , pero es que entre la uni, y el esguince de mi patita no eh tenido ni cabeza ni tiempo para escribir, este a mi parecer es el peor capitulo de todos, pero prometo que el proximo sera entero bkm (genial, cool, extraordinario, como sea que se entienda en otras lenguas que no sea la chilena xD)

y eso! enjoy =)

* * *

**DIA 6**

-adiós mi amor, no le des muchos dolores de cabeza a tío Wilson quieres?

-Cuddy, ya vámonos! –decía desesperado el nefrólogo en la puerta de la casa mientras la endocrina no hacía más que repetir instrucciones.

-seguro que puedes con esto Wilson?...porque aún puedo llamar a Marina y…

-Cuddy…está bien…está en buena manos, soy doctor lo olvidas?... además…Sam está conmigo…

-Es cierto Lisa, no tienes de que preocuparte, además a ambos les vendrá bien esta salida…

-no sé porque tengo la sensación de que esa frase no termino tan bien como empezó –dijo House como siempre sospechando de Sam ganándose una mirada precautoria de todos, menos de Rachel claro, que jugaba con cascabel con forma de oso aún entre los brazos de Wilson.

-bien…en ese caso…volveremos mañana…muchas gracias por esto…

-no te preocupes, y ya váyanse! O se les hará tarde…-dijo Sam con una sonrisa amable

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con esa usurpadora de mejores amigos-señalo House abriendo la puerta mientras Cuddy se despedía por enésima vez con un beso en la cabeza de Rachel antes de salir tras de House.

-no te despediste de Rachel…-alegó Cuddy apenas había cerrado la puerta de la casa a lo que House rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para volver, ella sonrió y abrió la puerta haciendo que Sam y Wilson se sorprendieran, House entró y besó la cabeza de la niña y sin decir nada salió de nuevo cerrando la puerta.

-ahora si podemos irnos?-dijo House de mal humor, o al menos aparentando eso.

-sí, ahora sí…-respondió ella con una sonrisa besándolo en la mejilla y aferrándose a su brazo para caminar juntos hasta la moto.

Un par de horas más tarde House estacionaba la moto fuera de un restorán…

-creí que iríamos a la playa…-dijo Cuddy al quitarse el casco observando al nefrólogo de manera interrogante.

-tengo hambre…-respondió él secamente apartando la mirada, haciendo a Cuddy enfadarse por el sólo hecho de usar aquel tono de voz…

-bien…-dijo entre dientes empujando el casco hacia el pecho de House y luego caminando al restorán sin esperarlo.

-hey! Qué te pasa!...Cuddy!...-House dejó los cascos sobre la moto y salió tras de Cuddy cojeando rápidamente alcanzándola dentro del restorán-que rayos…

-siéntate, no querías comer?...

El médico se quedó atónico ante la respuesta y luego solo suspiró y se sentó frente a ella.

-les puedo ofrecer algo?-dijo el camarero entregandoles la carta, House sólo miraba de reojo a Cuddy bastante preocupado.

-para mí un café con galletas surtidas-dijo Cuddy cerrando el menú.

-lo mismo...-dijo House mirándola mientras el camarero ya se retiraba...espero unos segundos, suspiró-yo lo…

-no! Ahora vas a escucharme tú a mí House!-respondió enérgicamente la decana dejando atónito al doctor- Eh aguantado cada uno de tus desplantes durante estos días, ambos hecho un esfuerzo… pero no hoy House!

El nefrólogo sólo bajó la mirada y asintió para luego mirar por la ventana…

-hoy…

-si…

-hace dos años…

-no sé como lo recuerdas…-dijo ella cortándolo… estaba cabizbaja con un semblante triste.

-nos besamos, es suficiente razón para mí…-respondió él mirándola de frente al fin.

-sí, supongo…

-lástima que tú lo recuerdes por otras razones.

-ahora tengo a Rachel…pero no significa que deje de doler.

El médico sólo se asintió levemente y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

-pero…ese día comenzó todo… admito que me sorprendió un poco que lo recordaras…-susurró ella una vez el mesero se había retirado.

-sorprender?... vamos, sé sincera, lo único que esperabas era que no lo olvidara… -respondió él jugando con un salero que había en la mesa.

-tal vez...pero lo importante es que sí lo recordaste...-dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera.

-y por eso merezco un buen premio no?-respondió él sonriendo de lado.

-esa era la idea...hasta hace un momento al menos-dijo ella rodando los ojos..-aunque pensandolo bien...no debía ser yo quién recibiera un premio por aguantarte todo este tiempo? No era por eso este viaje acaso?

-nooooup... este viaje era la escusa perfecta para no ir a trabajar ni tener que escuchar llantos cada 5 minutos de una niña consentida...

-tú eres quien consiente a Rachel.

-y qué? No importa quien la consienta lo importante es que es consentida...

Cuddy rodó los ojos y House sonrió sin que ella lo viera...

-aún no me dices donde vamos...-susurró ella con la mirada baja luego de unos momentos, estaba sonriendo pero no iba a permitir que House lo notara.

-te lo dije el otro día Cuddy! Tan poca atención me pones cariñin?-dijo haciendo pucheros.

-sé que vamos a la playa, sólo quiero saber a que playa...y es idea mía u hoy te levantaste más odioso que siempre?

-ideas tuyas...iremos aquí en jersey, por mi nos iríamos a las costas de México pero me temo que cierta decana de medicina no estaría de acuerdo.

-Con las costas de Jersey me basta en estos momentos-respondió la decana sonriendo.

El sólo asintió serio y justo en ese momento trajeron sus pedidos a la mesa. Comieron sin decir mucho más, no sabía porqué pero el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Se levantaron apenas terminaron de comer, Cuddy pagó la cuenta pues House salió con la escusa de que había olvidado su billetera, ambos pasaron al baño antes de salir al fin del restaurante hacia la motocicleta de él.

Sin decir nada, House se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre los hombros de la decana, quien sonrió acomodando la prenda sobre sus brazos.

El viaje no duró más de 20 minutos...aparcaron y bajaron hasta la orilla House con su mochila y su bastón solamente. Ella se quitó los tacones apenas tocó la arena y caminaron en silencio un rato por la hasta que House propuso descansar un poco su pierna sentándose bajo un tronco de madera que había en la costa. Ella se sentó a su lado abrazando el brazo de House acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del médico.

-aún estoy incómoda...-susurró ella mientras el nefrólogo respondía pasando peresosamente su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella, mientras él con su otra mano jugaba con la arena, pasaron varios minutos en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos hasta que Cuddy volviera a romper el hielo.

-esto es lindo...-susurró ella con la mirada baja sonriendo.

-no lo es...-replicó él en un tono de incomodidad...-solos, sentados frente al mar...Dios! es cursi...-añadió con tono reacio pero con una sonrisa divertida-en que me estás convirtiendo Lisa Cuddy?

Ella rió levemente y se irguió para tomar entre sus manos el rostro del doctor.

-es lindo...aunque pongas esa cara...-dijo antes de besarle mientras House aún incómodo se dejaba besar...-y también es cursi...-dijo ella apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él antes de separarse entre risas.

-ohh vamos! no es gracioso...-dijo él intentando recuperar su compostura mientras ella se mantenía cerca de él.

-si lo es!...o al menos tu cara lo es...-dijo ella aún riéndose...-ohh vamos...hey...mirame...-susurró aún sonriendo girando con una sola mano el rostro de él acercando sus rostros nuevamente-sé el esfuerzo que estás haciendo...-dijo antes de besarle pero el médico se apartó bastante pronto girando su rostro mientras ella pegaba su frente a la sien de él-no te enfades...-replicó aún con una sonrisa.

-no me enfado, solo odio que te burles de mi.

-vale, no me burlo...ven, vamos a dar un paseo-añadió la decana tendiéndole una mano a House quién a pesar de tener la intensión de negarse la vio tan emocionada que no pudo replicar. Se puso de pie y miró a la costa, las olas golpeando en la orilla realmente lo relajaban, tomó su bastón y dio un par de pasos hasta abrazar a Cuddy.

Caminaron así varios minutos sintiendo la brisa golpear sus rostros con fuerza, aveces encontrándolos sonrientes mirándose o sólo reflexivos inmersos en sus pensamientos, poco a poco la vaguada costera se fue despejando dando paso a un agradable sol iluminando en lo alto del cielo.

Ella se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre un tronco que había en la arena justo al rededor de lo que fue una fogata. Ella se sentó nuevamente quitándose el pañuelo del cuello para intentar con el acomodar su cabello y que el viento no siguiera jugando con él, en tanto House se arrodillaba en la arena mientras rebuscaba en su jeans por su teléfono celular que no dejaba de sonar.

-que sucede...-respondió rápido al saber que era su equipo quien llamaba.

-debilidad, anemia, perdida de peso, dolor abdominal severo, diarrea y vomitos con sangre.-enumeró Foreman.

-me llaman por una úlcera!...

-esos síntomas pueden ser de mil enfermedades... no sólo una úlcera-replicó Chase algo ofendido.

-mil enfermedades entre ellas una úlcera...hagan las pruebas correspondientes, y molesten cuando en serio no tengan nada más que hacer.

-ya hicimos las pruebas, no es una úlcera-respondió Taub mucho mas calmado que Foreman y Chase.

-entonces debe tener mala suerte, pues debe ser Crohn...-dijo House tranquilamente.

El silencio de apoderó del despacho un momento y pronto Taub se levantó.

-iré a dar las buenas nuevas para que escojan el tratamiento-dijo entre dientes el cirujano antes de salir.

-tenemos otro paciente...-dijo Wilson entrando justo cuando Taub salía. House rodó los ojos y suspiró

-ni siquiera un día de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado en la playa?...todo tengo que hacerlo yo?...-dijo House resignado-quieren que vuelva a trabajar-dijo mirando a Cuddy.

Cuddy hizo una mueca entre una sonrisa y una cara de resignación y asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

-están de suerte...voy en camino...-dijo terminando la comunicación antes de ponerse de pie.

-debe ser un caso muy interesante o te estabas aburriendo mucho conmigo.

-no pueden ser ambas?...-dijo el nefrólogo ganándose un codazo de la endocrina.-hey, ven acá...-agregó tirando de la mano de ella pegándola a su cuerpo...la abrazó y la besó tiernamente en los labios-continuaremos con esto esta tarde...ya arruinaron mis planes pero supongo que aún podemos usar las reservaciones que tenia para la cena y el postre-agregó sonriendo de lado el doctor haciéndola sonreír también a ella.

Cuddy asintió levemente y volvió a besarle manteniéndose abrazados frente al mar un rato más.

Al fin la tensión se había ido, era increíble que una llamado de trabajo al fin los hubiera echo volver a su rutina, que los hiciera volver a ser ellos mismos.

-ya no quiero irme...-susurró sin separarse House, aún entre suaves y dulces besos.

-no te vayas...-susurró ella manteniendo la cercanía del abrazo.

-esto me agrada...la indomable decana rendida a los pies de su mejor médico-dijo separándose al fin pero manteniendo a Cuddy abrazada.

-seguro que no quieres irte? Porque estas haciendo puntos...

House rió levemente y siguieron caminando por la orilla del mar tomados de la mano.

Un día más en sus vidas estaba transcurriendo, al menos las tensiones parecían haber desaparecido, volvían a ser solo un par de enamorados sin presiones que ellos mismos insistían en cargar sobre sus hombros. Pero mañana sería otro día...

...

con...tinuara?...no se, quien sabe...tal vez si, tal vez no...que mas da xD...

* * *

notas de mi para uds:

*ojala les haya gustado...por si o por no... REVIEW PLEASE!

*las ideas son muy bien recibidas en reviews tambien!

*gracias por leer =)


End file.
